1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fruit slicer that slices a flesh of fruit into a plurality of pieces in a single slicing movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The flesh of fruit can be sliced for direct eating or subsequent processing including making juice in a juicer or mixer. The flesh of fruit is generally sliced piece by piece with a knife, which is time-consuming and thus uneconomic, particular to restaurants or parties. Further, it is not uncommon that the user of the knife is injured by the exposed cutting edge of the knife.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fruit slier that slices the flesh of fruit into a plurality of pieces in a single slicing movement.
A fruit slicer in accordance with the present invention includes an X-hinged device including two handles pivoted by a pivot that separates the X-hinged device into an upper portion and a lower portion, an arcuate resilient plate having two ends fixed to the upper portion of the X-hinged device, and a plurality of blades each having a first end fixed to the arcuate resilient plate and a second end fixed in a recessed portion of the X-hinged device. A respective pair of the blades has a gap therebetween. An elastic element is mounted between the handles for biasing the handles away from each other.
The arcuate resilient plate is deformed when the handles are pressed toward each other, thereby reducing the gap. The arcuate resilient plate restores its shape when the handles are released.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.